


Calligraphy and Chicken Scratch

by anxious_logic



Series: Soulmate September 2020 [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26257774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxious_logic/pseuds/anxious_logic
Summary: Roman.Virgil traced the name written in swirling calligraphy, all loops and curls along his palm. He hadn’t met his soulmate – at least, not yet. Admittedly, he was only 16, so he had time still; most people didn’t meet their soulmate until well into their twenties – but, well. He could always hope.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Series: Soulmate September 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907686
Comments: 4
Kudos: 123





	Calligraphy and Chicken Scratch

**Author's Note:**

> Soulmate September, Day 1: Your Soulmate’s name is written on your wrist or palm.

_Roman._

Virgil traced the name written in swirling calligraphy, all loops and curls along his palm. He hadn’t met his soulmate – at least, not yet. Admittedly, he was only 16, so he had time still; most people didn’t meet their soulmate until well into their twenties – but, well. He could always hope.

“Virgil, we need to leave for school,” Patton called up the stairs. Virgil rolled his eyes, pushing himself off the bed.

“Just a minute,” he yelled to his older brother. He pulled his favorite hoodie out of the closet, shoving his arms through the sleeves as he fought with his shoes.

“Oh, come _on_ ,” he huffed, scowling at the shoes. He yanked them on, ignoring the laces that he could have untied to make them easier to get on.

“Virgil?”

“I’m _coming,_ just give me a minute!”

Virgil hurried down the stairs, grabbing a granola bar from the box on the counter. He snagged his backpack from where it was sitting on the floor by the door.

“This is why you need to set an _alarm,”_ Patton said, exasperated.

“But they’re-”

“I know, for wimps,” Patton joined in, and rolling his eyes. “But we can’t keep being late to school because you decide that Polly jumping on your bed is an appropriate wake-up call,” the older boy said as he unlocked the car.

“But it works so _well_ ,” Virgil said, sing-song. He knew that an alarm would work much better than the dog, but honestly? It was just fun to annoy his brother.

Patton just sighed and turned the music up.

***

“Virgil, can you go to the office? There’s a new student that needs to be shown around.”

Virgil started as he heard his name, jerking his head up to meet his English teacher’s eyes.

“Um- sure,” he said, picking up his bag. He wound his way through the desks scattered throughout the classroom, ignoring the eyes following him all the way out.

When he made his way to the front office, he noticed a boy sitting in one of the chairs. He was wearing tight jeans and a white t-shirt, with a bright red backpack.

_Probably the new kid,_ he thought, but still went up to the receptionist.

“Hi? I’m Virgil? Here to show the new student around?”

The receptionist lazily waved her hand to the kid in the chair.

“There he is, get him out of here before he drives me insane.”

Well, that didn’t bode too well for Virgil’s sanity either. He sighed and stood in front of the other boy.

“Hey. My name’s Virgil, I’m supposed to show you the ropes,” he said. The other boy looked up, and Virgil froze.

_That is a ridiculously cute boy._

“Uh- Virgil, you said?” A huge smile was spreading across his face.

“Um, yeah. What’s your name?” Virgil’s face was almost capable of frying an egg on right now.

“Why, Virgil, my name is Roman.”

Virgil’s eyes went wide, and he was unable to keep himself from flicking his eyes down to his hand and back up to the other boy’s face.

“Um. Yeah. Uh- What’s your first class?”

Roman shook his head, a grin still splitting his face. “No. You don’t get to play that game with me, my dark knight.”

He reached out and gently took hold of Virgil’s hand.

“Can I look?” he whispered. Virgil hesitated – not sure if they should do this here – but then nodded.

“If I can see yours,” he said, taking the other boy’s hand too.

“Yes,” Roman said, and gently turned Virgil’s hand over as Virgil flipped Roman’s.

He saw his name in his familiar handwriting – sharp and pointed, almost impossible to read to someone who wasn’t acquainted with it.

Virgil looked up to meet Roman’s eyes.

“That’s me,” Virgil murmured.

“Me too,” Roman said back, his head tilting forward until it was pressed against Virgil’s.

They stared into each other’s eyes for before getting interrupted.

“Not that this isn’t touching, but you two need to get to class,” the receptionist said. The boys started, before realizing that they were still standing in the office.

“Um- right. Uh. What’s your first class?” Virgil asked, his face turning hot.

“English, with Mr. Morrison?” Roman said.

Virgil beamed through the blush on his face. “Me too,” he said. He grabbed the other boy’s hand.

“Let’s go.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also on Tumblr @anxious-logic!


End file.
